Oublier n'est pas jouer
by Dedale
Summary: Un doux baiser par-ci, un autre par-là, Oubliette et puis s’en va, tout se finit ici… ou peut-être pas ? Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Oublier n'est pas joué

_Disclaimer__ : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à Joanne Katheleen Rowling _

_Titre__ : « Oublier n'est pas jouer»_

_Résumé__ :__Un doux baiser par-ci, un autre par-là, « Oubliette » et puis s'en va, tout ce finit ici…ou peut-être pas ? Slash HPDM_

_Avertissement__ : Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un slash. C'est-à-dire, une histoire mettant en scène deux beaux garçons s'aimant éperdument d'amour fou. Vous connaissez la routine, si ça ne vous plaît pas, n'allez pas mettre votre nez plus loin dans mes affaires… Evidemment les autres sont plus que bienvenus._

_Petite Note :__ Une envie de faire un truc bizarre basé sur les émotions de Draco Malfoy. Une envie d'un Draco Malfoy amoureux, et un peu bohème peut-être. Une envie, tout simplement, de vous faire partager quelque chose, quelque chose de peut-être un peu niais, mais que voulez-vous, il semble que ce soit mon karma…_

_J'ajoute aussi une pensée pour P'tit Lion qui a gentiment accepté d'être la béta de cette fiction, merci à toua._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Prologue_

Toujours. Toujours cette peur irrationnelle. Cette peur qui lui serre les tripes et qui rend ses gestes encore plus désespérés. Il sait qu'il s'en sort à chaque fois. Il sait que personne n'est au courant. Il sait qu'il est le meilleur à lancer _ce_ sort. Mais rien ne l'empêche de crever de trouille. Il pense à tout ces gens qui sont tout près de lui, si proches. Qu'un mur de pierre, ou qu'un océan les sépare, c'est la même chose : à n'importe quel moment, ils pourraient tout découvrir.

- Harry…

Il sait que ce qu'il fait est mal, il sait aussi que rien au monde ne pourrait lui donner raison, et pourtant il continue. Malgré sa frousse, malgré les plaintes de sa conscience, et tout ce que lui dicte sa raison, il continue d'embrasser Harry Potter, il continue de poser ses mains sur son corps et de souffler son prénom. Parce qu'il aime ça. Parce qu'il l'aime, tout simplement, et que lui ne le sait pas.

- Harry…

C'est tellement mal ce qu'il fait, mais ça le soulage tant. Il se sent si fort après avoir baisé ses lèvres. Il se sent si puissant d'avoir entre ses bras le corps du Survivant, offert aux moindres de ses caresses.

Et pourtant ce n'est qu'une illusion. Jamais le corps de son ennemi ne lui sera offert. Jamais il ne pourra réellement l'embrasser dans la réalité d'un monde extérieur.

Mais il continue d'y croire à chaque instant qu'il le retient entre ses doigts, entre ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux très fort et il imagine autre chose qu'un placard lugubre, il imagine autre chose qu'une salle de classe poussiéreuse et abandonnée.

Il imagine un monde où le Survivant l'aimerait autant que lui ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Mais ce monde est illusoire, et n'existe que dans ses songes les plus invraisemblables. C'est quand il se rend compte de cela, quand il se rend compte qu'il vit dans un univers onirique qu'il prononce cette formule qui lui brûle les lèvres, et le cœur. Cette formule insensée, qui dans un autre cas que le sien, serait incongrue, même injurieuse.

Mais il l'a prononce tout de même, doucement du bout des lèvres. Elle racle sa gorge, griffe sa langue et siffle sur ses dents. Elle lui fait mal…

- Oubliette.

Alors, Harry Potter ne se souvient plus de rien. Alors Harry Potter oublie le témoignage d'un amour tendre et sincère. Alors la haine recommence et efface les baisers.

**o0o0o0o0o0o **

* * *

_Voilà, un court prologue de terminé. J'espère que ça vous a un peu mit en bouche, et que vous aimeriez bien connaître la suite. Si jamais vous voudriez donner votre avis à une fanficeuse en baisse de motivation, vous connaissez la chanson, appuyez sur le petit bouton (the rîmes) en bas à gauche et libérez vos pensées. C'pas obligé mais ça fait touzour plaisir._

_A bientôt_

_Dedale_


	2. Des Illusions

Oublier n'est pas joué

_Disclaimer__ : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartient à Joanne Katheleen Rowling _

_Titre__ : « Oublier n'est pas jouer»_

_Résumé__ :__Un doux baiser par-ci, un autre par-là, « Oubliette » et puis s'en va, tout se finit ici…ou peut-être pas ? Slash HPDM_

_Avertissement__ : Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un slash. C'est-à-dire une histoire mettant en scène deux beaux garçons s'aimant éperdument d'amour fou. Vous connaissez la routine, si ça ne vous plaît pas, n'allez pas mettre votre nez plus loin dans mes affaires… Evidemment les autres sont plus que bienvenus._

_Petite Note :__ Une envie de faire un truc bizarre basé sur les émotions de Draco Malfoy. Une envie d'un Draco Malfoy amoureux, et un peu bohème peut-être. Une envie, tout simplement, de vous faire partager quelque chose, quelque chose de peut-être un peu niais, mais que voulez-vous, il semble que ce soit mon karma…_

_J'ajoute aussi une pensée pour P'tit Lion qui a gentiment accepté d'être la béta de cette fiction. (Tes réflexions sont toujours très bonnes et justifiées, et elles m'encouragent grandement (quand elles ne me déstressent pas hi), alors merci beaucoup !)._

_J'ajouterai simplement : Bonne lecture._

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Chapitre 1 :_

_Des Illusions_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco Malfoy avait toujours été un jeune homme à l'allure froide et distante. Petit garçon, il se moquait régulièrement de ses camarades avec cette cruauté qui finirait par le caractériser. Petit garçon, il était déjà narcissique et égocentrique.

C'est pourquoi rien ne laissait entendre que plus tard, ce vilain petit garçon deviendrait un jeune homme beau et passionné, comme il l'est aujourd'hui.

Car, dès lors que l'on se promène dans le majestueux château qu'est Poudlard, on peut apercevoir la figure angélique d'un homme tourmenté par le sentiment d'amour. Un homme qui aime si fort qu'il ne peut plus haïr le monde qui l'entoure, de peur de tacher ces pures émotions. Un homme rendu beau par la lumière d'un ange, et paradoxalement, une lumière qui ne peut l'éclairer. Une lumière à laquelle il n'est pas destiné. Il reste l'ombre de cette lumière éblouissante qui lui fait chavirer le cœur à chaque instant qu'il l'aperçoit du bas des méandres sombres de son monde.

Car même si Draco Malfoy est devenu un homme bon, Draco Malfoy n'a pas non plus quitté son monde des ténèbres. Ce monde froid et obscur dans lequel il est né. Et aujourd'hui, seule sa lumière, douce et fluide, le guide hors de cette étroitesse, sans qu'elle-même n'en ait la moindre idée… le moindre souvenir.

Il suit sa lumière nuit et jour, restant à jamais dans l'ombre de ses pas. Les autres, éblouis par cette même lumière, ne remarquent pas l'âme qui la poursuit éternellement. Et cette poursuite est sans fin, puisque jamais il n'aura le droit d'être touché par cette luminosité. Les ténèbres lui sont destinées de pis toujours. Rien de bon ne semble pouvoir un jour l'atteindre.

Alors, même s'il ne possède pas le pouvoir d'entrer dans cet univers lumineux, chaque jour qui se lève le voit veiller sur cette lumière afin qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais.

Et lui, Draco Malfoy, se sent stupide que sa vie ne se résume qu'à cela. Et lui se sent stupide que sa vie dépende d'un phénomène étrange et irrationnel. Et lui se sent stupide de ne pas avoir la force de faire un pas dans cette auréole. Et lui se sent stupide, tout simplement, car il sait qu'il n'aura jamais cette force. Car sa force, c'est la lumière qu'il observe, et si un jour il rentrait dans la lumière, alors il ne pourrait plus la voir. Il ne serait plus conscient que cette lumière est exceptionnelle, car elle brille dans les ténèbres.

Dès lors qu'on entre dans cette lumière, les ténèbres n'existent plus, et Draco Malfoy incarne les ténèbres au plus profond de son être. Il ne peut choisir sans se perde lui-même. Et il ne peut risquer d'éteindre la lumière en l'envahissant de sa propre noirceur.

Alors même s'il n'a pas le droit d'atteindre celle-ci, il s'autorise à l'observer, puisque ses yeux sont la seule chose qui lui reste…

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école, éclairé par la faible lumière du soleil couchant, doucement, sans qu'aucun tracas ne soit visible sur son front pâle. Il suivait de ses yeux et de ses pas les lignes fines séparant les carreaux noirs des blancs sur le sol froid du corridor du troisième étage. Cela lui faisait penser à cette lumière qu'il adorait tant et que lui ne pouvait atteindre. Oui, ces carreaux qui se confrontaient sans pourtant jamais s'atteindre lui faisaient penser à Harry Potter et à lui-même. Cela pouvait peut-être sembler étrange qu'un garçon de son âge pense de telle chose par une si belle soirée, mais non, cela prouvait simplement que chaque chose que pouvait rencontrer Draco l'amenait nécessairement à penser à l'Elu.

Le couvre feu n'était pas encore dépassé pour les 7ème années, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas étonnant que Draco rencontre justement à ce moment un groupe d'élèves de Gryffondor dans le même corridor. Ils chahutaient tous ensembles, ils riraient, se taquinaient, en se dirigeant vraisemblablement vers leur tour. Ils passèrent sans adresser un seul regard au Serpentard, ils passèrent comme s'il n'avait été qu'une armure, qu'une statue de pierre. Harry était dans ce groupe. Harry ne le regarda pas, lui non plus.

Draco se demandait souvent ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. La haine de Harry Potter, ou alors l'indifférence de Harry Potter ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux réunis étaient des choses si douloureuses qu'elles semblaient se matérialiser exprès pour qu'il souffre.

Mais peu importe ; sa douleur n'existait pas tant qu'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour la remarquer. Et, selon Draco, absolument personne ne pouvait se douter une seule seconde qu'il avait le mal d'amour.

Il poursuivit donc son chemin, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme s'il n'avait rencontré personne. En apparence, il marchait de cette allure hautaine sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait bien rencontrer sur son chemin. En réalité, il bouillonnait ; une multitude de pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit. Il s'imaginait mille et un scénarios qui transformaient cette banale rencontre en un moment inoubliable, et en déclaration enflammée.

Draco se permit un ricanement moqueur dans la presque obscurité. Qui aurait pu se douter que Draco Malfoy était un grand rêveur ? Qui aurait pu savoir qu'il était doté d'une imagination florissante et emplie de romantisme utopique ? Pas même le principal intéressé.

Pourtant à chaque rencontre avec l'objet de tous ses désirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir tout changer. Il analysait absolument tous les détails de ces rencontres et les transformaient afin qu'ils deviennent les acteurs d'une idylle parfaite. C'était à ces petits plaisirs que le Serpentard adorait s'adonner, et qui paradoxalement le faisait se sentir si minable.

Draco entra enfin dans la salle commune, repéra un fauteuil près de la cheminé et s'y installa. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il sorti de son sac un livre à l'allure lugubre, et plongea son regard dedans. Mais l'attention du Serpentard ne suivit pas son regard. La compagnie de son Harry Potter imaginaire lui plaisait bien plus. Avec ce livre, il se donnait simplement contenance, et ainsi personne ne venait l'importuner. Bien que dorénavant peu de monde s'approchait de l'ancien Prince de la maison des vert et argent. En effet, aujourd'hui, le blond vivait dans une solitude perpétuelle qui lui laissait le temps de se perdre dans des désirs fous et oniriques. Ses anciens amis ne l'approchaient plus par choix, par peur. Tout cela dépendait du contexte de leurs altercations. Tout cela dépendait du degré d'indifférence que leur portait l'héritier Malfoy.

Et c'est parce qu'il était seul, parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui faire entendre raison et le ramener à la réalité que tous ses ennuis commencèrent…

Les ennuis actuels de Draco se déroulaient surtout avec sa conscience, bien qu'au tout début ils ne se soient surtout déroulés avec son entendement.

Un jour s'était levé sur une impression étrange. Le point de vue de Draco avait déjà commencé à changer, à se transformer pour devenir ce qu'il était à présent. Il évoluait doucement jusqu'à devenir cet espèce d'amoureux transi. Il ne se comprenait pas très bien, il gardait cette fierté qui l'empêchait d'être lui-même et qui pourtant faisait alors partie intégrante de son être. Mais même s'il ne comprenait pas, il avait la volonté de savoir ce qui se déroulait _exactement_ en lui lorsqu'il apercevait le célèbre Harry Potter. C''est pourquoi il prit une décision qui changea le cours de son existence.

Afin de réussir à percer le mystère de ses propres sentiments, il avait mit au point un plan infaillible. Il mettait ainsi ses pouvoirs à contribution, ou plus précisément son héritage magique qui avait permis à sa famille de garder une puissante emprise sur la société durant des générations. C'était un pouvoir que nombres de sangs-purs possédaient, sans forcément l'utiliser un jour. Cependant la famille Malfoy aimait agir sur les esprits et ne se privait donc pas depuis fort longtemps de séduire ses contemporains. Le pouvoir des Malfoy était grand, car il agissait comme le pouvoir d'une Vélane. Seuls les sorciers ayant beaucoup de magie dans le sang étaient capables d'influencer les esprits.

C'est donc ce puissant pouvoir que souhaitait utiliser Draco. Sans celui-ci, son plan n'était rien, car irréalisable. Bien sûr, s'il avait raconté ses projets à quelqu'un, cette personne n'y aurait rien compris, et pourtant dans l'esprit du jeune homme tout était très clair. Il allait abuser de celui qu'il considérait comme un insupportable prétentieux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il prévoyait, et rien que la perspective de toucher cet être si puissant sans qu'il ne le sache jamais l'exaltait et le mettait dans un état d'excitation qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu, même dans ses rêves les plus secrets.

Draco mit dans ce plan la dernière parcelle de machiavélisme qui lui restait de son père. Il choisit, après une enquête de plusieurs jours, le moment précis de la journée où le Survivant était le plus susceptible d'être seul. Là enfin, il put pour la première fois utiliser sur une personne réelle ce pouvoir si particulier. Il séduisit l'esprit du Gryffondor afin qu'il obéisse le plus possible à ses demandes mentales. Cela permit au blond d'emmener le Survivant dans une salle de classe vide. A ce moment, le plan du Serpentard devenait de plus en plus flou. Il avait tout préparé à l'avance. Le plan était simple. La première étape de celui-ci avait été accomplie avec succès, mais les suivantes semblaient irréalisables devant ce regard vert impénétrable.

Face à ses souvenirs, Draco se sentait honteux d'avoir pu imaginer un tel scénario. Il avait prévu de se servir du Gryffondor comme d'un objet sur lequel il évacuerait toutes ses pulsions de désirs, afin d'être enfin en paix avec lui-même, avec son corps, mais aussi et surtout son esprit. Pour lui, il était impensable qu'il puisse être amoureux du Survivant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas alors, c'est qu'il était déjà tombé, que son cœur appartenait désormais au brun. C'est pourquoi son plan lui apparaissait bien misérable face au regard intense du Survivant. Seuls les restes de sa piètre fierté lui permirent de s'approcher du corps du Gryffondor, et de doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme une preuve -illusoire- qu'il était encore maître de lui-même. Bien sûr, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était perdu, et que sa fierté s'enfuyait pour laisser de la place à cet amour trop grand, trop envahissant. Ce fut peut-être pour cela, ou peut-être pour autre chose qu'il ne se permit pas, et qu'il ne se permit jamais, d'aller plus loin que de simples baisers interdits avec le Gryffondor.

Draco ne s'était jamais autorisé à aller plus loin contre la volonté du brun. Il se sentait déjà mal de perpétrer ces rencontres, et n'imaginait pas comment il pourrait vivre si jamais il s'immisçait plus loin dans l'intimité du brun. Des baisers, des caresses lui donnaient la sensation de coups de poignards et d'orgasmes réunis, et cela était suffisant pour le jeune homme faible qu'il était.

Les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée où son regard s'était perdu commencèrent à lui piquer les yeux, et c'est ce qui ramena Draco à son terne et douloureux présent.

Il y a avait toujours eu dans son cœur cette impression étrange qui le consumait et qui semblait lui murmurer chaque matin à son réveil : je t'aime. Pourtant avant cela, il avait toujours eu l'envie de s'aimer lui avant d'aimer les autres. Et, aujourd'hui la seule chose qu'il se disait, c'était qu'il l'aimait _lui_ et personne d'autre, même pas lui-même. Draco avait apprit à ne plus être un être narcissique. Il s'était perdu dans l'amour qu'il portait au Survivant, et il n'avait plus la force de se détester pour ça. Dorénavant, il se détestait pour autre chose. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il faisait subir au Survivant contre sa volonté, presque contre _leur_ volonté.

Draco ferma son livre d'un coup sec. Il monta se coucher en ressassant de nouveau cette solitude qui le perdait dans un amour trop profond, trop secret.

* * *

_- Fin du premier chapitre -_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu (tenu) jusque là. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous à pas trop endormis, et que vous serez toujours d'attaque pour lire la suite… hû !_

_D'ailleurs, si vous voulez débattre de cela, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… une 'tite review... Et même si vous ne vous sentez pas l'âme de débattre, un simple mot fait toujours chaud dans le petit cœur des fanficeurs, hî..._

_A bientôt_

_Dedale_


	3. Désillusion

_Disclaimer__ : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartient à Joanne Katheleen Rowling ^^_

_Titre__ : « Oublier n'est pas jouer»_

_Résumé__ :__Un doux baiser par-ci, un autre par-là, « Oubliette » et puis s'en va, tout se fini ici…ou peut-être pas ? Slash HPDM_

_Avertissement__ : Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un slash. C'est-à-dire une histoire mettant en scène deux beaux garçons s'aimant éperdument d'amour fou. Vous connaissez la routine, si ça ne vous plaît pas, n'allez pas mettre votre nez plus loin dans mes affaires… Evidemment les autres sont plus que bienvenus._

_Petite Note :__ Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous vous souvenez toujours de cette petite fiction malgré le temps que j'ai mi à publier la suite :gla : Mais vous savez les fêtes, tout ça, tout ça quoi… Hum en parlant de fêtes je vous en souhaite à tous de très bonnes !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera oublier que pour beaucoup aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée… fini les chocolats, tout ça, snif. _

_Non !!! ne partez pas, lisez plutôt ? _

_Bien évidemment, je remercie toujours autant P'tit Lion pour sa correction et ses encouragements qui m'aident énormément !!_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Chapitre 2 :_

_Désillusion_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il avait encore au fond de ses paupières le visage indifférent de l'Elu qu'il avait croisé la veille. Après l'avoir rencontré si tardivement, il se sentait comme en manque de lui. Une fois de plus, il avait rêvé du Survivant toute la nuit. Et maintenant, il avait besoin de l'avoir près de lui cinq minutes au moins, le plus rapidement possible. Déjà, il avait l'impression de ne plus se souvenir de son odeur, de ne plus connaître la texture de sa peau. Déjà, il avait l'impression de le perdre, et il ne pouvait supporter cette idée et la douleur qu'elle entraînait au fond de lui.

Il n'aurait pas dû penser à lui toute la nuit. Il n'aurait pas dû ranimer des souvenirs qui ne le faisaient que se sentir plus frustré et plus mal encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Difficilement, Draco sortît de son lit en pensant qu'il allait une fois de plus agir à l'encontre de sa conscience. Il savait déjà qu'il allait passer la journée à avoir des remords. Il n'aimait pas commencer la journée en abusant Harry Potter, et pourtant, parfois, il sentait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour qu'il survive à cet amour. Au fond, il était peut-être toujours aussi égoïste qu'_avant_.

C'est donc parce qu'il en avait besoin que, lorsque Draco sortît du quartier des Serpentards, il se mit immédiatement en quête du seul Gryffondor capable de le tourmenter si fort.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver : il connaissait par cœur son rythme quotidien.

Draco se cacha derrière une armure, et observa le trio de Gryffondor discuter en marchant tranquillement dans sa direction. Il laissa passer devant lui, sans rien faire, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley qui ouvraient la marche. En retrait l'Elu marchait, et se détachait de plus en plus de ses amis. Quand le brun fut assez prêt, Draco commença exercer sur lui ce pouvoir qu'il haïssait et chérissait tant à la fois.

_Schhh…_

_Arrête-toi._

Le Survivant s'arrêta net devant l'armure où se dissimulait le Serpentard. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la source de ces paroles. Il croisa un regard gris, ses yeux s'y accrochèrent et s'y perdirent.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

_Je vous rejoins, ne m'attendez pas._

- Je vous rejoins, ne m'attendez pas.

C'était presque comme un sort impardonnable, c'était presque comme un Imperium, et pourtant ce n'était pas cela. C'était plus fort et plus pur aussi, comme ce sang qui coulait dans ses veines depuis des générations.

- Bien, mais n'arrive pas en retard en cours de potions.

- Laisse le vivre 'Mione.

Les deux Gryffondors quittèrent le couloir en se chamaillant gentiment, sans se douter que derrière eux, leur ami se trouvait avec leur vieil ennemi d'enfance.

_Approche._

Draco tendit la main doucement, et, mécaniquement, le brun la saisît. Le Serpentard l'attira à lui. Il était si beau, si merveilleux. Tout dans son apparence tenait du héros majestueux, du combattant lumineux. Et pourtant, il avait l'air si fragile lorsque Draco posait ses mains sur son corps.

L'héritier des Malfoy passa plusieurs minutes à le regarder. A l'observer de tout son saoul. A se perdre dans ces yeux uniques, ces perles de jade.

Il ne plongeait pas son regard simplement pour que le pouvoir de persuasion fonctionne pour le mieux. Non. Il le faisait car il en avait un besoin vital.

La main qu'il avait offerte au Gryffondor emprisonnait toujours celle du Survivant, et sa seconde main vînt se loger sur sa joue, qu'il caressa calmement.

Le Gryffondor le regardait d'un air si innocent, que cela le fit gémir. De honte et d'amour. Il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer son prénom comme une supplique à peine audible.

- Harry…

_Embrasse-moi._

Il ne lui avait jamais donné d'ordre de persuasion de ce genre, car il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Et pourtant, en le faisant, il savait qu'il s'engageait dans un phénomène de culpabilité qui ne le quitterait jamais. Mais il était déjà perdu de toutes manières.

Et pendant que Draco fermait les yeux, dégoûté de lui-même, le Gryffondor s'approcha, comme si cela était naturel, des lèvres du Serpentard, qu'il baisa comme si c'était le fruit le plus délicieux et le plus délicat qu'il n'eut jamais dégusté.

Ce baiser était si tendre que Draco crut mourir. Il imaginait aisément un de ces scénarios, où c'était le Gryffondor qui prenait l'initiative des caresses, où Draco n'était pas le méchant dans l'histoire, où tout était consentit et voulut.

C'est avec grand peine que le Serpentard se détacha du brun au moment même où la cloche annonçant les cours résonna dans le couloir sombre où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

_Vas en cours_

Ce genre de séparation était insupportable pour le Serpentard. Le Gryffondor se retourna, près à partir, mais les bras de Draco surgirent autour de son torse et l'empêchèrent d'avancer plus. Le Serpentard serra très fort contre lui le corps du brun, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, sommes toutes, comme les fois précédentes. Il mit son nez dans les cheveux bruns pour respirer leur odeur.

Des éclats de voix animés commencèrent à se faire entendre, et c'est en embrassant la peau douce de ce cou offert que Draco donna son dernier ordre au Gryffondor.

_Vas-t'en_

Immédiatement, le Survivant lui obéit, et sortit de l'ombre de l'armure, les mains de Draco glissant sur son corps comme une caresse désespérée.

Avant que le Gryffondor ne disparaisse à l'angle du couloir, il lui jeta le sortilège d'oubli d'une voix presque muette. Le Gryffondor ne se souviendrait plus de rien, et Draco passerait sa journée à culpabiliser, toujours un peu plus que les fois précédentes.

Le Serpentard attendit un peu avant de sortir lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse le lien entre lui et le Gryffondor. Il profita de ce moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Cet amour était si fort, il le consumait de l'intérieur. Chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient le Survivant, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir sur l'instant. Des fois, c'était même ce qu'il désirait : quitter cette vie où Harry Potter était le seul gouverneur, sans même avoir conscience du pouvoir qu'il détenait sur le Serpentard amoureux.

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

Il n'aurait pas dû, il n'aurait pas dû, il n'aurait pas dû. Inlassablement, depuis le début de la matinée, Draco Malfoy se reprochait, encore et encore ce qu'il avait fait au Survivant. Il n'arrivait déjà plus à suivre ses cours et avait abandonné l'idée de prendre des notes depuis déjà deux heures de métamorphose.

Il ne comprenait pas comment le Survivant pourrait un jour lui pardonner s'il apprenait ça. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer, d'être paralysé. C'est comme si physiquement son corps lui disait que ce qu'il avait fait était très mal, et qu'il le punissait. Son estomac commençait à se contracter, sa tête à tourner, ses oreilles à bourdonner. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il se sentait comme une loque à peine humaine qui ne mérite le regard de personne, et surtout pas du grand Harry Potter. Et ce regard étrange qu'il lui jetait à l'instant même, les épaules tournées vers le tableau mais la tête vers Draco. Quelle horreur, plus jamais il n'oserait le toucher pendant des semaines, peut-être des mois, mais il serait si triste alors que jamais il ne pourrait respecter cette promesse, et encore ce même schéma recommencerait. Jamais il ne pourrait être en paix avec lui-même, et jamais…

- Mr Malfoy ?

Non jamais rien ne serait parfait, rien ne pourrait être calme et heureux dans se vie d'ancien sang pur lié au grand mage noir. Jamais…

- Mr Malfoy ! Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

Draco prit une grande inspiration comme s'il s'en était empêché durant des heures, comme s'il sortait de peu d'une noyade. Il regarda le professeur McGonagall, donnant l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Tous les élèves de la classe avaient le regard fixé sur le blond.

- Potter, emmenez Mr Malfoy à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

C'était comme un des scénarios qu'il se faisait dans sa tête avant de s'endormir. Celui où il était seul avec le Survivant dans les couloirs de Poudlard et où il devait veiller sur lui grâce à cet espèce de complexe du héros qui lui avait valu tant d'éloges.

- T'as fait fort Malfoy, tu aurais vu la tête de McGonagall. Elle a vraiment cru que tu allais lui claquer entre les doigts.

Le Gryffondor marchait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de Draco. Comme si c'était naturel, comme si ce n'était pas gênant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et en effet, pour lui _il ne s'était rien passé_.

Draco s'appuya contre un mur, pour ne pas que ses jambes flanchent devant le Survivant. Il culpabilisait tellement, il se haïssait tant. Il était son propre bourreau.

Et pourtant…

Il avait encore envie de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de le prendre dans ses bras. Peut-être même qu'il lui dirait qu'il l'aime. Ses yeux étaient si verts, et ce vert était si beau qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait résister longtemps à cette tentation.

- Potter…

Il avait du mal à respirer, une fois de plus. Il s'accrocha un peu plus désespérément au mur. Il le voulait tellement.

- Hey Malfoy !

Le Survivant s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées. Draco, perdu dans son délire de culpabilité, le vit froncer des sourcils, et la pensée folle que le brun était peut-être réellement inquiet à son égard s'immisça en lui avec joie.

- Attend.

Le Gryffondor prit le bras de Draco, et l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide tout près d'eux.

Ainsi le Serpentard put s'asseoir et reprendre calmement son souffle en essayant de ne plus penser à rien. Ce fut difficile avec le Survivant tout près de lui, mais il y parvînt assez pour reprendre une certaine contenance.

- Ça va mieux ?

Draco releva son visage. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur deux bureaux face à face. Ils étaient assez proches pour que Draco soit complètement troublé, mais pas encore assez pour qu'il perde la tête et fasse une fois de plus des choses insensées.

- Oui… oui ça va mieux, merci.

Il avait trouvé la force de parler, et par-dessus tout, de le faire en _le_ regardant.

- Bien.

Le brun avait l'air si sérieux, et lorsqu'il lui répondit, il sourit d'un air si naturel que Draco eu presque envie de le frapper tant il pouvait l'exaspérer. Comment le Survivant pouvait-il toujours trouver quelque chose qui faisait chavirer ce simple organe situé dans sa cage thoracique ?

Draco lui sourit en retour, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il fallait dire que le sourire du Gryffondor n'avait jamais pu laisser personne indifférent, alors surtout pas Draco Malfoy.

Une atmosphère indéfinissable semblait les envelopper tous deux. Draco avait l'impression qu'un contact s'établissait entre eux. Et cette envie soudaine et coutumière prit le Serpentard aux tripes une nouvelle fois. Il avait envie d'embrasser le Gryffondor, de poser ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes, et de lui avouer dans un souffle son si précieux secret.

Le Survivant descendit du bureau, posa ses mains derrière son dos, et pencha la tête sur le côté, ses lèvres s'étirant toujours harmonieusement.

Draco descendit également de son bureau et s'approcha du brun. Il posa lui aussi ses mains sur le bureau et, sans lâcher le Gryffondor du regard, il approcha son visage de celui du Survivant.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'effleurèrent, puis s'écrasèrent franchement les unes contre les autres. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et leurs langues se mêlèrent avec volupté.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, qui faisait Draco se sentir merveilleusement bien, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur cela tandis qu'il continuait d'embrasser Harry Potter.

Ce baiser était un vrai délice, meilleur que dans tous les songes qu'il pouvait s'imaginer. Et la main du Gryffondor glissant sur son dos pour finalement s'agripper à ses hanches, enflammant ses reins au passage confirmait pleinement cette impression de rêve.

Comme si quelque chose dans ce moment n'était pas normal, pas habituel…

Et tout à coup, il sut ce qui clochait. Il se détacha du Gryffondor, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Le Survivant avait les lèvres gonflées de leur précédent baiser, et il fermait les yeux. En sentant l'absence du Serpentard, il souleva les paupières. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent…

Cette fois-ci, Draco n'avait pas utilisé son ancestral pouvoir sur le Gryffondor. Et ils le savaient tous les deux…

* * *

_-Fin du deuxième chapitre –_

* * *

_Oh ! merci d'être arrivé jusque là ! J'en suis déjà très contente… j'avoue qu'une review me rendrais encore encore encore encore encore plus joyeuse… mais vous faite c'que vous voulez hein… hein ?_

_Parce que j'dis ça, j'dis rien mais ça encourage drôlement à continuer^^_

_Allez Bisous à tous_

_Dedale_


End file.
